Different pieces of exercise aiding apparatus have been proposed wherein a user's muscle group is stretched and contracted by not the user's own exertion of muscle strength but external force exerted to the user's body, and thereby effect of passive exercise is obtained. For example, a patent document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-55131) has proposed apparatus for user's legs, which is used in standing position and simulates walking motion with the aim of knee osteoarthritis prevention or walking training.
The walking simulation apparatus of the patent document 1 is configured to horizontally drive right and left steps on which a user can put the user's feet and also to turn the steps in a front-back direction in order to change height position of the user's feet or inclination angles of the user's soles. The apparatus can further turn the steps in clockwise and counterclockwise directions in order to change directions of the user's feet.
In apparatus of which steps are turned, a user puts the user's feet on the steps to stand and then performs exercise, but when the user gets on and off the steps, the steps may move unnecessarily. Accordingly, a user may break down the balance to have a fall.